I Promise
by Loveblisters
Summary: There's one more promise I swear I'll keep, no matter where I go -- I'll love you till the end of my days... I wanted you to know...' Hermione is horribly depressed after Ron dies... R&R please.


Disclaimer: I only own the poem! Everything else is completely not mine.  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot I did to accompany the poem I wrote a while ago – when I was experiencing a broken heart... Please R&R!  
  
It's been three months. It seems so much longer. I cried myself to sleep every night. I still do. Why did you leave me, my love? I see no light in my corridors of darkness. You are gone.  
Harry visits every Saturday. And every Saturday, I tell him he's wasting his time. Why doesn't he just stay home and spend the day with his beautiful wife? Ginny's expecting a child soon. She wanted me to be there, but I told her I wouldn't. She argued, "Ron would have wanted me to." I don't care.  
It won't stop raining. Every morning I wake up to the sound of water splattering my windows, accompanying my tears. Every morning I wake up to the familiar feel of tears streaming down my face. You did this to me, love. But it wasn't your fault. No, it was mine. If I hadn't fallen in love with you, you would be here today. Every morning I would wake up to see your smiling face inches from mine.  
It's too late now. I promised Harry I'd be alright, but broken promises are my expertise. I've written my letters to those I love. In a few hours, they'll know what words accompanied my last moments. They'll know I'm sorry.  
Enough with the tears, on with the pain. I'm ready to say goodbye. I grasp the knife in my sweaty palm, staring its glimmering blade. Roll my sleeves up; look in the mirror; why did you love me? I am no beauty, and yet, the bushy hair was what you loved the most. My gaze is returned to my outstretched arm, the one with scars engraved in its skin. I've tried it before, but never like this. Never deep enough. The blade is in place, against my flesh, waiting to make its move. Here I go, I'm almost gone, it pierces and makes me bleed. I make me bleed. One more time, it is all my fault. I won't do it again, I promise. But it's too late. There's so much blood, so little time. I'm sorry, my love. I promise. I'll be in your arms again. I promise. Soon, I'll see your face again, we'll be dancing under the stars of Heaven. My eyes are closed now, I'm on the floor, and just before it's over I see your smiling face in my mind. Ronald Weasley, I'll love you until time reaches an end. I promise.  
  
There's this pain in my stomach that won't go away  
  
You say you're sorry, but I don't know what to say.  
  
I cry myself to sleep at night, I wonder where you are.  
  
My tears are my sign of dignity, I pray for words that aren't so hard.  
  
I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me, I can never tell.  
  
I hate your broken promises, you watched me when I fell.  
  
You forgot how it felt to pick me back up, and I don't remember how.  
  
How do I stand when the ground beneath me crumbles here and now?  
  
I won't stop smiling when the sun goes down tonight  
  
But underneath the happiness, the pain seeps through the light.  
  
I know someday I'll understand what made you think this way,  
  
But right now, I'm afraid to open my door, I'd rather walk away.  
  
I pretend to wipe my tears, to smile as if you knew  
  
I would be the one to say "It's okay, I still love you."  
  
But even though the sun is down, and everything asleep,  
  
I refuse to make you think the water's no longer deep.  
  
Here I am, here we are, here we stand no more.  
  
The little things that meant so much I can now ignore.  
  
I hate the sorrow I feel right now, but there's nothing I can do to change it.  
  
Stabbing me a thousand times, and never apologizing for it...  
  
What did I do to deserve this torture? Did I do anything at all?  
  
The sadness lingers over me, the big now seems so small.  
  
My tears are salty, hot on my face, I won't forget your name.  
  
We used to be so close one time, we'll never be the same.  
  
There's one more promise I swear I'll keep, no matter where I go --  
  
I'll love you 'till the end of my days... I wanted you to know... 


End file.
